zeldaspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Extended Superslide
Discovered by Clintstevens Trick Description The Extended Superslide(ESS) is very similar to the Superslide, except you're able to change direction and use C buttons during it, giving it a lot more utility. A normal ESS is about half as fast as a Superslide, but slightly faster than backwalking. A Hyper Endless Superslide(HESS; Also called the CLiNTSLYDE™, named after prestigious Ocarina of Time speedrunner Clint Stevens) has the same speed as a Superslide, which is extremely useful, especially in a TAS. A damage ESS is the slowest of the 3 ESS's and is slower than backwalking, making it mostly useless. How To For any ESS, you must slightly press the joystick down/left or down/right. The angle has to be very slight, just enough to put pressure on the joystick. If Link quickly flies in a direction and then stops, then you used too much pressure. If Link just stops and doesn't fly in a direction then you didn't use enough pressure. Down/left will make Link spin counter-clockwise, and down/right will make Link spin clockwise. The following picture shows the maximum amount you can press the joystick before you will no longer get an ESS. You must lock the camera with Z before Link turns too much(270 degrees) or the ESS will cancel. As long as you keep locking your camera you can ESS until you want to stop. It's possible to change direction while ESSing, but it must be done in one frame. In a TAS this isn't a problem, but for real time, you must pause it, switch your angle, then unpause it. Extended Superslide The methods for starting an ESS are as follows: Superslide #Start a Superslide #Hold the joystick in the ESS position #Let go of R #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Megaflip #Do a Megaflip #Right before hitting the ground hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Damage #Roll at a source of damage, such as a bomb or enemy #Hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Note: You can gain a Damage ESS, a HESS, or an ESS from this method. You need to get hit by damage 7 frames or more before your roll ends to get a normal ESS. 1 - 6 frames gets you a HESS. Any earlier and you will get a damage ESS. The later you get hit the slower your ESS will be. Damage Extended Superslide Any damage that doesn't knock Link over can begin a damage ESS. #Slightly before getting hit hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Hyper Endless Superslide Discovered by MrGrunz For any HESS, you must roll and get hit by damage 1 - 6 frames before your roll ends. Bombs #Put a bomb on the ground #Slightly before it explodes, roll forward #Hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Bombchus #Stand in front of something that will force a bombchu to explode, such as some grass #Pull out a bombchu #Shield drop the bombchu and roll forward #Hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Enemy Damage #Roll towards an enemy #Hold the joystick in the ESS position #Press Z once you begin turning to lock your camera Notes If you press Z during the 6 frames that you can attain a HESS and you're holding the joystick in the ESS position, the game will crash. It is very important to make sure you're not holding Z when attempting a HESS and press Z after you achieve the HESS.